


Soul Searching

by Lottiethroughthelookingglass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bodyswap, Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Season/Series 14, i mean like destiel yes but it's canon compliant, set between 14x15 and 14x16, so not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lottiethroughthelookingglass/pseuds/Lottiethroughthelookingglass
Summary: "Castiel discovers a mysterious box in the search to fix Jack’s broken soul. When Dean opens the box, Sam, Jack and Castiel are forced to face confronting truths about themselves... and each other."An ode to the tragedy that is Supernatural having 300+ episodes but no random MOTW where Sam and Dean get randomly bodyswapped.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Team Free Will 2.0 - Relationship
Comments: 33
Kudos: 65





	1. Teaser and Act One

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural may be over but that doesn't mean we need to stop having random MOTWs. This is just my and my friend's attempt to make up for the fact that despite getting everything from literal fourth wall breaks, a musical and that time Dean thought he was a dog we never got a body swap episode.
> 
> Chapters alternate between images of the script in actual script format and the same act but in text format so you can read in whatever format suits you best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [On Tumblr!](https://lottiethroughthelookingglass.tumblr.com/tagged/soul-searching)


	2. Teaser and Act One (Text Only)

> ** TEASER **

FADE IN:

INT. MEN OF LETTERS - DAY.

SAM is hunkered over the war table, researching a solution for their latest drama. This time - Jack's dwindling soul.

His eyes are tired, brain exhausted.

DEAN enters, bag over his shoulder, already halfway out the door as he thrusts a tablet under Sam's face.

SAM

(exhausted)

What's this?

DEAN

Found a case. Four teenagers gone missing from the same high school in the last two weeks.

SAM

Dean, that hardly sounds like our kind of thing. Besides shouldn't we be focusing on, you know, fixing Jack's soul?

DEAN

We've been looking into that for the past week and what've we got? Nada. The kid seems to be holding up fine for now, Cas's got that lead on Balthazar's soul box and you look like you're on top of this.

(beat)

I need to get out of here man. The school's only an hour away. I'll just go see if it's our thing, interview some cheerleaders and be home by dinner.

Dean slaps Sam on the back and he is out.

CUT TO:

INT. MEN OF LETTERS - DAY - LATER.

Sam has not moved from his spot, but the pile of books surrounding him has grown considerably.

The door opens with a clunk as CASTIEL appears in a flurry of beige trenchcoat.

Sam barely has time to react before Cas is shoving a small wooden box in his face-

CAS

(hurried)

I think this is the soul lock. It was in Balthazar's storage locker but it's unstable, possibly unlocked. I'm going back to see if I can find the key and put back the goblins I released, but-

He looks Sam very seriously in the eye.

CAS (CONT'D)

Do. Not. Open. The. Box.

SAM

(very gravely)

What happens if I open the box?

CAS

Irreversible damage.

SAM

Right... So, the key?

CAS

It should stabilise the box so we can use it safely. Without it we would be unleashing absolute chaos onto this world.

(beat)

I need to go, the goblins will be out of the binding spell soon.

And with that Cas is gone, so quickly you'd almost think he still had wings.

CUT TO:

INT. MEN OF LETTERS - NIGHT.

The book piles have once again increased in size. Sam's eyes are drooping closed.

His stomach GRUMBLES audibly and he finally gets up and disappears to feed himself.

Sam is barely gone a second before there's a CLANG as Dean comes loudly down the stairs in his Feds suit.

DEAN

Dude those kids did not want to give me anything. Four missing teens and all they have to say is that Bethany wasn't actually in love with Jason because she kind of liked Lachie. I think you might have been right it's probably not one of-

(finally noticing Sam's absence)

Sam?

Dean walks over to Sam's book pile. He picks up a book, reads the spine and puts it back, glad he avoided that.

He's about to turn and leave when something catches his eye-

The BOX sits innocently amongst Sam's books. Curiosity getting the better of the cat, Dean picks it up.

SAM (O.S.)

(faint)

Dean, that you?

Dean gives the box a shake. There's a faint RATTLE inside.

Sam re-enters with a sandwich and notices Dean holding the box, about to open it-

SAM

(in alarm)

Dean!

-Dean opens the box.

SNAP.

There's a FLASH of blinding light and then the room is back to normal.

At first nothing appears to have happened.

Sam and Dean are standing very still - almost FROZEN.

Sam raises his hand, his face contorts in a manner that's almost... Dean-like.

Dean takes a step back but his legs seem too short.

DEAN'S BODY

Dean-

SAM'S BODY

Son of a bitch!

> ** END TEASER **

> ** ACT ONE **

INT. MEN OF LETTERS - NIGHT.

Sam and Dean haven't moved. SAM IN DEAN'S BODY scrambles at the box, trying to open it- somehow reverse what's happened.

DEAN IN SAM'S BODY is still gazing at his massive hands - the sandwich looks so small in them. The added height is really putting the room into a whole new perspective.

The box remains resolutely shut. Sam is becoming more distressed as Dean is becoming more amused by the situation.

SAM

Dude what the hell? Why would you open it!?

DEAN

It was a box Sammy. I didn't know it was gonna magically bodyswap us!

SAM

What the hell did you think would happen? When has opening an unmarked box ever been a good idea around here?!

DEAN

(getting kinda pissed)

I don't know maybe you shoulda put a label on it then!

SAM

I didn't know it was a magic bodyswap box! Cas just shoved it in my face and told me not to open it!

DEAN

Well you should've told _me_ not to open it!

SAM

I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE HERE!

Dean swings his arms dramatically and then stops.

DEAN

How the hell do you even move in this thing?

SAM

I'm sorry?

DEAN

Everything's so big?...

Dean then gets a thought. Sam sees it on his face.

SAM

No. Dean, no.

Dean is definitely going to compare dick sizes.

SAM

You're disgusting.

INT. MEN OF LETTERS - NIGHT.

Sam and Dean, still in the wrong bodies, sit back at the war table. Sam as Dean is researching, Dean as Sam is eating a huge, heart-attack style burger.

SAM

Seriously dude? It's bad enough _you_ eat that much bacon but do you have to do it in my body?

DEAN

I'm not eating rabbit food.

(beat)

And you're not feeding my body rabbit food.

SAM

Your body would thank me if I ate a salad for you.

DEAN

I need to get you out of there.

Dean goes to take a bite of his burger. He accidentally gets a mouthful of hair instead - there's so much of the stuff.

SAM

(ignoring Dean)

Well, so far the lore is giving me jack. I can't even find reference to this soul box thing.

Sam picks up the box, twirling it in his hand. He tries opening it again - no luck.

DEAN

Cas didn't say anything else before he left?

SAM

Apart from the irreversible damage bit? He mentioned something about a key.

DEAN

So this box is locked?

SAM

I think the box _is_ the lock.

DEAN

Right, so we find the key.

SAM

Well hopefully Cas finds the-

Sam is interrupted by the opening of the bunker door.

CAS

Balthazar never had the key but the box won't help Jack anyway. I thought it could repair souls, but apparently all it does is swap them between bodies, so we can put it in storage-

Cas reaches the bottom of the stairs where Sam and Dean are staring at him. There's a dash of blue goo on his coat- probably goblin blood.

CAS

Is everything okay?

Dean quickly assumes his most Sam-like position.

DEAN

Of course, we've just been hard at work researching... which I love.

CAS

You opened the box.

DEAN

No, you told me not to and of course I passed that information onto Dean.

Dean looks at Sam like, _play along_.

Sam is looking at Dean like, _stop embarrassing yourself_ and _you're a fucking idiot_.

CAS

(absolutely not fooled)

Dean.

DEAN

I'm Sam, (pointing to Sam) That's Dean.

CAS

Why would you open that box?!

DEAN

Because no one warned me that it was a magic bodyswapping box! Maybe if someone had left a note?

Cas takes a seat. He looks like he's carrying weight of the world on his shoulders. He's also completely done with these idiots.

SAM

There's a way to fix it though, right Cas? You know how to fix it?

CAS

No, I don't know how to "fix it" because there is no "fix it" because, as I mentioned, it is completely irreversible. Without the key, no man or angel can re-open that box. Even with the key there's no guarantee-

JACK

Hello!

JACK appears from the side of the room looking cheerful and carefree as ever. Sam, Dean and Cas try too hard to appear as if everything is normal.

Jack walks through the room without comment, noticing nothing, and disappears again.

CAS

Have you told him?

DEAN

He's been holed up in his room marathoning _The Good Place_ since yesterday. Donatello recommended it for his moral compass.

SAM

And he doesn't really know we've been trying to find a way to fix his soul...

Cas picks up the box.

SAM (CONT'D)

So this key? We can open the box again with the key?

CAS

It's not really a key. Well it's a key by function. It's hard to explain. The name "soul lock" is apt because the box can be unlocked to swap nearby souls between bodies. Once swapped, the souls are locked in their new vessels. When Balthazar took it, the box had already been unlocked allowing Dean to open it. But now it's been used and so has sealed itself against all attempts to reopen it-

SAM

Unless we have the key?

CAS

Which we don't have.

DEAN

What about Jack?

They look to him.

DEAN

I mean no man, no angel can open the box. But he's half man, half angel so??

Sam and Cas share a look.

Jack returns with a grilled cheese.

JACK

Castiel, why do the humans appear fixated on the idea of frozen yoghurt in heaven? I remember very little frozen yoghurt.

CAS

(confused)

They-

Dean tosses the box at Jack.

DEAN

Jack, can you open this for me?

JACK

Sure Sam.

SAM / Cas

Wait! / Jack!

Jack's eyes GLOW YELLOW as he easily opens the box.

JACK

Here you g-

!SNAP.

A FLASH of blinding light and everyone freezes. For a moment we think maybe it's fixed until Jack jumps back with a start.

JACK'S BODY

Son of a bitch!

SAM'S BODY

Sam, why did everyone get shorter? Why am I over here? (touching his throat) Why is my voice so weird?!

Castiel's body pulls at the trench coat in confusion.

DEAN'S BODY

(weirdly stilted)

Dean appears to have been right. It seems Jack can open the box.

SAM'S BODY

Why is Dean referring to himself in third person?!

CAS'S BODY

Because that's Cas. Looks like Dean’s in your body this time…

Sam's body, now inhabited by Jack, is staring in complete confusion.

SAM AS CASTIEL, DEAN AS JACK and CASTIEL AS DEAN share a look.

JACK

What do you mean this time???

DEAN

Well, you see-

JACK

You're- I'm- Sam?

DEAN

Dean. I'm- you're Dean. (beat) I'm Dean.

(pointing at Cas in Dean's body)

I'm- I think Cas is me? And Sam is in Cas?

This has not cleared anything up.

DEAN

(pointing at the box that he is still holding)

This box is a magic body swapping box. Cas found it, gave it to Sam, I opened it, then you opened it. Now you’re a freakin giant, Sammy’s wearing a trench coat, Cas is good looking and I’m somehow shorter than Sam again!

SAM

(Looking at Dean incredulously)

That’s your main takeaway?

JACK

I don't-

CAS

The box is designed to relocate a human soul. Opening it forced our souls into different bodies. As you seem to have the ability to open the box, maybe opening it again will return us to our preferred vessels.

SAM

Wow!

The others look to Sam as if he might have figured something out.

SAM (CONT'D)

Sorry, just weird hearing Dean say something smart.

(ignoring Dean's glare)

But Cas is right, there's four of us, that's only what, twenty-four possible soul combinations?

DEAN

So we just keep swapping till-

SAM

We're back, yeah.

DEAN

Ok.

Dean chucks the box at Jack whose brain is only starting to catch up.

He stares at the box for a moment waiting for his powers to engage and-

Nothing happens.

He begins to claw at the opening.

No give. The box remains stubbornly closed.

JACK

I can't open it.

DEAN

Give it here maybe I can.

Jack tosses the box back. Dean has about as much success as Jack.

DEAN

I can't-

SAM

Wait.

(picking up a pencil)

Jack, can you move this?

Sam's face scrunches in concentration as Jack tries to use his powers but there's nothing.

JACK

No...

Cas raises his own hands before him.

CAS

I can't feel my grace- Sam can you?

SAM

I can't feel anything.

DEAN

What so it's swapped our souls but not-

CAS

Our grace, it seems to have separated our graces from our souls somehow and now-

JACK

We have no powers...

SAM

So we're stuck like this?

Jack goes over to where he left his grilled cheese on the table. He sullenly takes a seat with it.

SAM

(to Jack)

Uh I probably wouldn't- you won't enjoy that much dairy later.

Jack puts down the grilled cheese looking absolutely heart broken.

JACK

So what do we do now?

SAM

I guess we... research?

DEAN

I wish you would stop saying that.

INT. MEN OF LETTERS - DAY.

Dean, still in Jack's body, enters the war room wearing his dead guy robe. The night hasn't yielded any results and they're still body swapped.

Sam in Castiel's body is once again hunched over his books. It's a strange sight, Castiel's body out of his signature trench coat and swamped in a flannel that clearly belongs to Sam.

DEAN

Did you sleep at all?

SAM

I- I think some of Cas's grace might still be here. It's weird like I can't do any cool angel stuff but I don't think I can sleep either. What about you? Can you feel any of Jack's powers?

DEAN

Not really, I just feel- young?

SAM

You look like a baby.

DEAN

You look like a... homeless tax accountant.

Cas enters the room, still in Dean's body, looking like someone dragged him out of a dumpster. He's wearing his trench coat over Dean's sleep clothes.

DEAN

You look well rested.

CAS

I don't know how you survive in this vessel. My back hurts and it takes hours to achieve sleep and I have all these cravings-

Sam makes a grossed out face.

DEAN

Ok, you can stop body shaming now. At least you didn't end up a giant hippie.

CAS

I think Sam's body would have been preferable for the health advantages of his chosen lifestyle.

Dean rolls his eyes.

DEAN

I'll get you some coffee and bacon. You'll feel better.

Dean exits for the kitchen, Cas follows him grumpily.

Sam rubs his eyes and goes back to staring at the offending box on the table.

Jack enters, awkwardly loping in Sam's body. He meets Sam's eyes.

SAM

How you feeling?

JACK

Your body is very... large.

SAM

Um, I'm sorry?

Jack sits at the table.

JACK

I shouldn't have opened that box.

SAM

It's not your fault. Dean shouldn't have opened it in the first place.

JACK

You were hoping to use it to fix my soul?

Sam hesitates, feeling caught.

SAM

We were...

JACK

You think it's all gone?

SAM

I don't- well, actually maybe this is good. Since you got bodyswapped too it means that at least we know there's still some of your soul left.

Jack smiles softly.

Cas and Dean re-enter with coffees.

Dean stares at the pile of research Sam has acquired.

DEAN

I can't do this. I'm going on a beer run.

SAM

It's 8 o'clock in the morning.

CAS

You look like a sixteen year old.

DEAN

Ok. Fine- I'll take Jack with me.

The conversation is interrupted by the RINGING of a phone.

The phone is in Dean's jacket pocket. He pulls out the cheap smartphone labelled "FBI".

The phone keeps ringing, Dean shoves it towards Cas.

DEAN

You have to answer it, he'll recognise my voice.

CAS

Who?

DEAN

It's the sheriff, I told him to ring me if anything happened with that cheerleader case.

CAS

(hesitantly answering)

Hello, this is agent....

DEAN

Meatloaf.

CAS

(incredulously)

M-meatloaf?

(listening)

Oh ok.

(listening)

Yes I understand.

(listening)

I will be there... promptly.

Cas hangs up.

CAS

One of the missing girls has turned up dead. She appears to have tried to carve out her own heart.

Sam sighs. Jack still looks confused. Dean takes a sip of his coffee.

DEAN

Friggin Fantastic.

> ** END ACT ONE **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [On Tumblr!](https://lottiethroughthelookingglass.tumblr.com/tagged/soul-searching)


	3. Act Two

\-------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jack was meant to be teaching a religious ed class but then I was told that's apparently illegal in the American public school system???? (which I probs should have known cos I'm pretty sure they covered that in glee one time). Anyway, I don't know if philosophy is a subject that people do in America but it is now.
> 
> [On Tumblr!](https://lottiethroughthelookingglass.tumblr.com/tagged/soul-searching)


	4. Act Two (Text only)

> _ACT TWO_

INT. MEN OF LETTERS - DAY

Sam's laptop is open on the police case.

JACK

A missing heart would mean werewolves right?

SAM

The heart's not missing. The girl tried to carve it out herself. It seems more witchy than werewolf-like. (picking up his phone) I'll see if Jody or maybe Claire can take a look.

Dean re-enters the room, bag already packed and car keys in hand.

DEAN

Woah, why are we calling someone in? We can handle this.

SAM

(gesturing to the four of them)

Because... shouldn't we be focusing on fixing _this_ situation?

Dean takes a look at the situation. It is indeed, a situation.

DEAN

Look, as far as bad situations go, I think we've had worse. Jack and I will just go find this witch or whatever and by the time we've ganked her you and Cas will have found something to deal with... all of this.

CAS

Won't I need to go with you since I am now "Agent Meat Loaf"?

DEAN

Fine then. Cas, Jack and I will go kill this witch. If you get lonely researching, you can call _your_ witch and find a way to un-Freaky Friday us.

SAM

(too exhausted to argue further)

Fine, I'll call Rowena-

(a lightbulb moment hits him)

Huh, maybe this could be good.

DEAN

What?

SAM

Well, you said the kids didn't want to talk to FBI you. Now you're not FBI you. You look about high school age...

DEAN

No, absolutely not.

CUT TO:

INT. HIGHLAND HIGH SCHOOL - PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE - DAY.

PRINCIPAL HIGGINS, strung out and underpaid, rubs his forehead to try and aid the constant headache that plagues him.

Across the desk, exacerbating said headache, sits the newest student of Highland High - Dean Winchester. He's still in the body of Jack but sporting all the cocky self-assurance of young Dean. Beside him his "father" - Jack as Sam Winchester - smiles intensely under a pair of oversized reading glasses.

PRINCIPAL HIGGINS

So you were in-

DEAN

Sioux Falls, we moved here last week because, uh, 'Dad' got a new job.

PRINCIPAL HIGGINS

I see.

(to Jack)

And what do you do Sir?

JACK

I'm a Hunt-

DEAN

(quickly)

-He's a teacher.

PRINCIPAL HIGGINS

(beat)

Oh... Ok. What do you teach?

Jack is looking at Dean for the answer. Principal Higgins is utterly baffled by this Father/Son relationship.

DEAN

...Math.

PRINCIPAL HIGGINS

What school did you say you got the job with?

DEAN

-It's not local. So he has to leave now... to drive there.

Principal Higgins just slumps and accepts it. He doesn't get paid enough to worry about every student's fucked up relationship with their parents.

PRINCIPAL HIGGINS

Wonderful, well Dean, welcome to Highland High.

Jack continues to beam a deeply unsettling smile at him.

CUT TO:

INT. MORGUE - DAY.

Cas-as-Dean-as-Agent-Meat-Loaf stands over the decimated body of a teenage girl.

The girl's chest has been ripped open, there's blood all over her hands - it's real icky.

Cas gives the body a subtle sniff.

SHERIFF ROBERTS

Agent Meat Loaf?

The small town's beleaguered, SHERIFF ROBERTS enters.

CAS

That is me. I am Agent Meat Loaf.

Cas pulls out Dean's FBI ID.

SHERIFF ROBERTS

I know, we spoke yesterday.

CAS

Yes. I was here, speaking with you, yesterday.

The two stand awkwardly over the dead girl's body.

SHERIFF ROBERTS

(clearing throat)

So, I honestly don't have that much to go on here. Campers heard the screaming and found her there, knife in hand, trying to cut into her own chest.

CAS

She was still alive?

SHERIFF ROBERTS

She... The campers said they tried to stop her but- She just kept screaming "I don't want it!" and, by the time the paramedics arrived, she'd bled out.

Cas circles around on the body.

CAS

There was nothing strange on her body - no marks, no small bags of bones?

Sheriff Roberts takes a second to process this. The odd behaviour of the man standing across from him is starting to freak him out.

SHERIFF ROBERTS

Frankly I don't know how a mark or a "small bag of bones" could make a young girl go all Aztec sacrifice on herself. But no, there was nothing unusual on her person.

CAS

Did anything else seem reminiscent of an Aztec sacrifice?

SHERIFF ROBERTS

No- I just meant... Agent I have three other missing teens out there. Unfortunately, I think we just have to rule Lucy Montac's death as a bizarre but tragic suicide. My main priority now is finding those three other kids and I'm hoping that's the FBI's priority too.

CAS

Of course.

Cas goes to move past the body, he looks up, catches a glimpse of Dean's REFLECTION in the polished metal of a cupboard.

He jumps slightly and stares at the reflection for a moment too long and a tad too intently.

SHERIFF ROBERTS

(unnerved)

Ok, well if you have any more questions, you have my number.

CAS

(looking away)

Yes I do.

The Sheriff exits.

Cas touches his face, then quickly moves his hand away.

INT. HIGHLAND HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY - DAY.

Dean opens up his assigned locker. Jack stands awkwardly beside him but is clearly over-excited to be at a real high school and on a case with Dean.

DEAN

Dude, you can't hang around here. You look like a pervert.

JACK

(genuinely confused)

How can I be a pervert? I'm the youngest being in this school.

DEAN

Yeah well, they don't know that. Right now you look like a creeper. And those glasses are not helping.

JACK

(touching his glasses)

I thought they were a good disguise.

DEAN

From who? Nobody here has even met you- well, Sam. Look, the sooner I get these kids to talk to me the sooner I get outta here. You can, uh, go see if Cas needs any help.

JACK

(Looking slightly crestfallen)

Ok. I will go.

Dean watches as Jack in Sam's lumbering frame disappears down the crowded school corridor.

Dean shakes his head, slams his locker shut and runs directly into-

CHELSEA, 16, all pretty pigtails and cheerleader popular.

CHELSEA

Sorry!

She makes eye contact with Dean. Immediately her whole stance changes as she realises _he's cute_.

CHELSEA

Oh hi there... Are you new here?

DEAN

Um yeah, I just transferred. First day.

CHELSEA

Oh cool! Need someone to show you around?

DEAN

Yeah, that'd be great.

She gives him a little, flirtatious smile and leads him down the hallway.

EXT. WOODS - CRIME SCENE - DAY.

Cas stands at the edge of the crime scene delineated by Police Tape.

He talks on the phone.

CAS

I couldn't find anything witch-y at the crime scene at all. But there's definitely something supernatural going on here.

INT. MEN OF LETTERS - DAY.

Sam has not moved from his piles of research.

SAM

How many other missing girls?

INTERCUT - PHONE CONVERSATION

CAS

Two boys are still missing and one other girl.

SAM

So that's three more that could turn up dead...

CAS

It appears that way.

SAM

Have you heard anything from Dean and Jack?

CAS

Not since they went to the school. Jack was meant to meet me after enrolling Dean but I haven't seen him.

SAM

Maybe give him a call?

CAS

I will. What about you? Did you get in touch with Rowena?

SAM

Yeah... I don't know if she's actually coming to help. She mostly just laughed at me.

CAS

Right.

(beat)

I think the Sheriff is suspicious of me.

SAM

Why?

CAS

Well, I'm not very... Dean-like.

SAM

Must be weird hearing me with your- well Jimmy Novak's voice.

CAS

Not really, it is strange seeing Dean in Jack. Driving to the school and blasting his rock music he really did look like an obnoxious teen.

SAM

Yeah well, we all know Dean's a kid at heart. Now I guess he's just one on the outside too. I'm more worried about where Jack could be in my body...

CAS

I will let you know if I find him or anything else to do with the case.

SAM

Yeah, me too.

END INTERCUT

Cas hangs up his phone and dials Jack's number.

The phone RINGS.

There's no answer.

Castiel's brow creases in concern.

INT. HIGHLAND HIGH SCHOOL - CLASSROOM - DAY.

Chelsea and Dean are sat at a classroom table together. Chelsea is leaning over, explaining Dean's timetable to him. It's very flirtatious.

Dean isn't exactly not reciprocating.

CHELSEA

So Mrs Ellis is actually pretty good for English but Mr Shelley is sooo boring for Math. But we're in most of the same classes, so that's good.

DEAN

Cool, umm hey I was reading in the paper before I started here that apparently some of the kids from this school have gone missing?

CHELSEA

Well, Lucy's not missing anymore. They found her. She killed herself yesterday.

Dean stares at her, a bit taken aback by her nonchalance.

He isn't given the chance to press further as the rest of Chelsea's squad arrives.

MATT and ROSA - popular, cool, good-looking teens, take their seats at the table with Chelsea and Dean.

ROSA

Hi Dean!

DEAN

(confused at to how she knows his name)

Hi?

MATT

So you're from Sioux Falls? My Aunt lives there.

DEAN

Um, how did you-

CHELSEA

I snapchatted them about you.

DEAN

(he totally knows what that is)

Right. Yeah. Cool.

MATT

Hey, so did your mom let up about prom tonight?

CHELSEA

(annoyed)

She doesn't want me going. Didn't even want me to go to school today after Lucy... But I think it's what Lucy would want, not to have us waste our lives being sad.

Despite living with the literally soulless Jack, this girl is freaking Dean out.

Matt and Rosa avert their eyes, at least having the decency to look somewhat emotionally conflicted.

CHELSEA

(thinking)

Although, with Kobe still missing I don't know who I can go with...

She sighs, then turns her head to Dean.

CHELSEA

What about you Dean? You got a date for prom?

DEAN

Uh, no. Not really my thing.

(very not subtly changing the subject)

You knew Kobe Newton?

CHELSEA

He was my boyfriend. Kind of. It's complicated.

(beat)

Hey! Maybe you could be my date?

ROSA

(still a little mournful)

You'd make such a cute couple.

CHELSEA

Yeah! I'll still have to convince my mom. Do you think your dad would let you?

Dean stares at them. Parental permissions, junior prom, it's very much dawning on him that he is speaking to literal children. Any flirting that may or may not have been happening from Dean's end abruptly ceases.

Also these kids are freaking weird.

DEAN

Uhhh, thanks but that's not- I don't think that's a good idea. I mean you've just lost Kobe and-

Dean's phone buzzes agressively.

DEAN

Sorry, I gotta get this.

Dean opens the call, it's Cas.

DEAN

Is everything ok?

(beat)

No, I'm in class.

(beat)

I haven't seen him.

(beat)

Ok let me know. Bye.

He looks back to Chelsea who's looking slightly crestfallen.

Matt and Rosa seem to have moved past their experience of genuine human emotion.

ROSA

Is it cos you're, like, gay or something?

Dean just about chokes on his tongue.

INT. HIGHLAND HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY - DAY.

Jack is walking down the hallways trying to find his way out. It's weird for him looking down on all these people.

He adjusts his glasses and makes eye contact with MRS MUNROE, vice principal.

A spark of recognition crosses her face and she starts to make a direct beeline towards him.

Jack stands frozen like a deer in headlights.

MRS MUNROE

(extending her hand)

I've been looking for you everywhere! I'm Mrs Munroe, Vice Principal. You're a bit late for class but I'm sure the kids won't complain.

Mrs Munroe doesn't release his hand and instead starts dragging Jack down the hallway towards a classroom.

MRS MUNROE

I'm sorry it was such late notice! Mr Schuster only called in sick an hour ago. I mean, we all know he's hungover most of the time, but he usually still shows up for class-

Jack and Mrs Munroe round the corner into-

INT. HIGHLAND HIGH SCHOOL - CLASSROOM - CONTINUOUS.

Mrs Munroe claps her hands for the students' attention, saving Dean in the corner from the Rosa, Matt and Chelsea interrogation.

MRS MUNROE

Ok class, Mr Schuster is feeling... unwell today, so Mr Fox will be your substitute. This is his first day so make him feel very welcome.

The class stares at Jack with a mixture of indifference, boredom and outright contempt.

Dean at the back glares at him like _what the fuck are you doing?_

Jack has no idea how he has ended up a substitute teacher. He does the only thing he can think of.

JACK

(doing his signature Jack wave)

Hello!

MRS MUNROE

(to Jack)

Ok, teacher's notes are on the table. I'll see you after.

With that, Mrs Munroe exits leaving Jack standing confused in front of twenty sweaty teenagers and one furious Dean.

JACK

(pretending he has any idea what he's doing)

So. The class. Today. Today's class that I am now teaching. The class will be on...

Jack goes to the notes on the table.

JACK

(reading the notes)

Philosophy... Relationships between Theology and Morality... Read excerpt of John Milton's Paradise Lost and discuss portrayal of Angelic beings-

(suddenly excited)

Oh! I know this!

He looks up. The students are almost curious. Dean is frantically making cease and desist gestures at the back of the classroom. Chelsea gives him a questioning look and he tries to play it off as swatting a fly.

JACK

(back to the notes)

So, today Mr Schuster wanted to talk to you about angels.

(reading the notes)

I have not read this lore yet.

(scrunching up the notes)

But that is ok. I happen to know a lot about angels! ... Because I'm a teacher. And teachers know things.

(beat)

There are about nine angels left in heaven. This is because they have a bad habit of slaughtering one another during their many disagreements. They're actually mostly kind of dicks. But some of them are good.

The class isn't sure whether to laugh or take notes. Dean sinks into his chair, trying his absolute best to become invisible.

INT. MEN OF LETTERS - DAY.

Sam has given up on research and is now staring at the box - trying to make it do anything, anything at all.

There's a clatter on the stairs as ROWENA appears. She sweeps down gracefully in an extravagant, emerald gown.

ROWENA

Well, hello Samuel. Got ourselves into a wee bit of trouble I see - and a wee little body too by the looks of it.

Sam sighs but he's obviously relieved to see Rowena.

SAM

Thanks for coming Rowena.

ROWENA

Well I had to see it for myself didn't I?

(gesturing to Cas's body)

It almost suits you.

SAM

Uh-

ROWENA

I also worked out what it is you've done.

SAM

(picking up the box)

So you know how to fix this?

ROWENA

Well I know that no magic will be able to fix it. But I can tell you more precisely what you've actually found.

SAM

Cas said it was a soul lock? And that it needed a key.

ROWENA

Dear Castiel only had half the story. He's right about needing the key but he didn't know whose box it was did he?

Rowena takes the box out of Sam's hand.

Her eyes GLOW for a brief moment as she utters a single word.

ROWENA

 _μηνύω_ ( Mēnyō )

Across the box's previously blank surface, the purple outline of butterfly wings appears.

SAM

Is that... a butterfly?

ROWENA

The lock of Psyche. Your foolish brother may not have opened Pandora's box, but he did open Psyche's.

SAM

As in, the Greek goddess Psyche?

ROWENA

Goddess of the human soul, yes. Her lock can dislodge a human soul and, when not controlled, it can have unintended consequences. Consequences such as...

SAM

Yeah. I got it.

Sam's eyes light up as he has a breakthrough for the first time in hours.

SAM

I think, if this is the lock of Psyche, I was reading something the Men of Letters mentioned about a box...

Sam runs off in the direction of-

INT. MEN OF LETTERS - ARCHIVES - DAY.

Sam and Rowena enter the archives. He moves over to a book case and reaches for the top shelf to-

It's too high.

It takes a second for his brain to work out what's happened.

He tries reaching again. He's still too short.

ROWENA

Think maybe you might need a stool for that Samuel?

INT. MEN OF LETTERS - ARCHIVES - MOMENTS LATER.

A step ladder rests against the bookshelf behind Rowena and Sam who is flicking through an ancient catalogue.

SAM

Here, 1943, Jason McKnight returned from Greece. It says one of the objects he brought back was a small box of unknown contents. He noted that the lady who sold it to him said it came from the ruins of a temple to the Goddess Psyche.

ROWENA

So where in your extravagant man cave did Mr McKnight put it then?

SAM

Um, it says it went unlabelled into general storage so... it's probably with the other boxes.

ROWENA

The other boxes?

INT. MEN OF LETTERS - HALLWAY - DAY.

Sam and Rowena stand, deep in the bowels of the bunker, outside an archive room simply labelled "BOXES - UNKNOWN"

INT. MEN OF LETTERS - BOXES ROOM - CONTINUOUS.

Inside the room is exactly what you'd expect. It's a small storage room but it is packed, floor to ceiling, with shelves of miscellaneous boxes.

ROWENA

Mr McKnight didn't happen to specify what this box looks like did he?

SAM

...Rectangular?

Rowena sighs and picks up the first box on the shelf.

ROWENA

Well, if we find anything interesting I reserve the right to keep it.

INT. HIGHLAND HIGH SCHOOL - CLASSROOM - DAY.

Jack is perched on the teacher's desk having an intense theological discussion with the one ENGAGED STUDENT in the class. The rest of the class are enjoying their free period.

JACK

-I think that all creatures are subject to the same standards of morality. There is no such thing as born evil. Even Lucifer had a choice in -

Chelsea is making a chatterbox, Rosa and Matt are playing Minecraft.

Dean has given up on Jack and is texting Cas.

"Idk they don't seem that worried about one of their friends being dead. Something affecting the whole class maybe?" Dean texts.

His phone BINGS as Cas replies, "I'm going to talk to Lucy's parents."

CHELSEA

That your boyfriend?

DEAN

(too quickly)

No.

(beat)

You know I said I'm not gay.

CHELSEA

Sure, except I know that I'm hot and popular and every single guy in this school would kill to go to prom with me and you just said no because...?

DEAN

I feel bad, about Kobe. I mean, he only went missing last week. You don't miss him at all?

Chelsea sighs, leaning back in her seat.

CHELSEA

You know I thought I was going to be with him forever. We were going to go to college in LA together and get married on the beach but...

DEAN

Do you know where he is?

CHELSEA

No.

She purses her lips. There's something bothering her but it's just out of reach.

CHELSEA

And I don't particularly care. I'm just bummed about prom. We had a matching outfit planned and everything. You'd probably be able to fit into his suit too, so it would be perfect if you weren't gay.

They (and Jack who is still discussing morality and the big questions of the universe) are interrupted by an unreasonably tall man with long, shaggy hair and oversized glasses entering the classroom - aka the real MR FOX.

MR FOX

(to Jack)

Who are you?

JACK

(proudly)

I'm Mr Fox. I'm the substitute teacher.

MR FOX

I think you are mistaken. You see, I am Mr Fox.

ROSA

Oooh, two substitutes. Fight!

Jack looks to Dean for help and guidance. Dean's glare tells him to _get the fuck out of here._

JACK

Oh, well then... it was lovely teaching you all!

With a wave, Jack runs out of the classroom.

Chelsea looks to Dean who is shaking his head at Jack.

CHELSEA

Do you know him?

DEAN

(obviously lying)

I've never met him before in my life.

Chelsea does not look convinced.

> _END ACT TWO_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [On Tumblr!](https://lottiethroughthelookingglass.tumblr.com/tagged/soul-searching)


	5. Act Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [On Tumblr!](https://lottiethroughthelookingglass.tumblr.com/tagged/soul-searching)


	6. Act Three (Text only)

ACT THREE

EXT. MONTAC'S HOUSE - DAY.

Castiel as Agent Meat Loaf approaches the front door of the house.

He KNOCKS.

The door is answered by MR and MRS MONTAC. They've clearly spent most of the last week in tears.

CAS

Mr and Mrs Montac?

They nod.

CAS

I'm very sorry to interrupt. I'm Agent Meat Loaf with the FBI. I just wanted to ask you a few questions about your daughter, Lucy.

Mr Montac bursts into fresh tears.

INT. MONTAC'S HOUSE - DAY.

Cas sits on the sofa across from the Montacs.

MR MONTAC

I don't know what else to tell you Agent. There's no reason why our Lucy would do this.

CAS

Was Lucy acting strange before she went missing?

Mr and Mrs Montac share a look.

MRS MONTAC

She was... more moody than usual-

MR MONTAC

It's her friends. All of them.

MRS MONTAC

They went camping, two weeks ago. And then, the next day, Bethany and Jason disappeared.

Mr Montac hands Castiel a framed photograph of their daughter's friend group. The girls in their cheerleader uniforms and the boys in their letterman jackets, all paired off in neat little couples. We recognise Chelsea, Rosa and Matt amongst the group.

MR MONTAC

Then it was our Lucy and then Kobe.

He points at the Lucy and Kobe in the photograph.

CAS

And the rest of her friends?

MRS MONTAC

They don't care.

CAS

What do you mean?

MRS MONTAC

They - the ones still here - they're just acting like nothing's happened.

MR MONTAC

Chelsea and Lucy were inseparable before... But when Chelsea found out, not a tear.

MRS MONTAC

She's just upset that her mother won't let her go to the school dance tonight.

CAS

You're saying the ones who aren't missing, Matt, Rosa and Chelsea, are acting-

MR MONTAC

-Soulless! They're acting like they've lost their souls!

MRS MONTAC

Well, all of them except Lachie...

CAS

What happened to Lachie?

The Montacs exchange a look.

INT. MEN OF LETTERS - BOXES ROOM - DAY.

Sam deposits a charred corpse of - a dog? a rat? a pigeon? It's really unclear - into a trash bag.

ROWENA

(watching Sam clean up)

You would think your Men of Letters would have managed to at least label a box of rabid goblins?

Sam kicks another charred goblin corpse. They're all over the room.

SAM

It was a nicer surprise than those baby fingers in the other box.

ROWENA

(amused)

Really Samuel, I didn't think a few baby bits would spook a fierce hunter such as yourself.

Sam throws the last of the goblin bodies in the bag and closes it.

SAM

(half offended, half disgusted)

Let's just keep looking, ok?

EXT. HIGHLAND HIGH SCHOOL - GROUNDS - DAY.

Dean stands behind a nondescript school building on the phone.

DEAN

So the parents were upset?

EXT. CAS'S TRUCK - DAY.

Cas stands outside his "pimpmobile".

CAS

(on the phone)

Inconsolable. But they said that the ones in the cheerleading group who haven't gone missing-

INTERCUT - PHONE CONVERSATION

DEAN

-Don't care. Yeah, I noticed...

Dean glances around the building to where Chelsea, Matt and Rosa are hanging out and laughing.

DEAN

It's almost like-

CAS

-They lost their souls.

DEAN

Do you think something's stealing souls then? Like Amara?

CAS

It still doesn't explain Lucy trying to carve out her heart. Or Lachie.

DEAN

Lachie?

CAS

He's the other one in their group. He's not missing but apparently he's been acting... strange. I'm going to talk to him now. Then I'll have a look at where they were camping when this all started.

DEAN

Ok. (beat) Do I really sound like that when I talk?

CAS

Well, Jack doesn't normally sound like a gruff lumberjack. So... no, I don't think you sound like this?

DEAN

(affronted but quickly recovering)

Yeah well- I hope you're not getting spooked by all the extra attention from the ladies.

CAS

I have spoken to grieving parents and the sheriff. So far no one has attempted to flirt with me.

DEAN

They can probably sense your weird vibes. Actually, I hope you're not making people think I'm a freak or something.

CAS

(remembering the morgue)

I am not... I'm going to go talk to Lachie now. Don't you give Jack a bad reputation as a delinquent.

DEAN

Shut up, this is the coolest he's ever gonna get. Right, I'll keep an eye on these kids, you keep an eye on Giant Jack.

END INTERCUT

CAS

I thought Jack was with you?

The line is silent.

CAS

Dean?

Cas hangs up. 

He tries to ring Jack.

No answer...

EXT. HIGHLAND HIGH SCHOOL - GROUNDS - DAY.

Chelsea appears behind Dean.

CHELSEA

Hey, English blows so we're gonna skip. Wanna join?

DEAN

Uh, sure.

Chelsea waves to Matt and Rosa and the four of them head off.

As they exit we pan over to the opposite side of the yard where a group of mostly middle-aged women are carrying boxes, water coolers and plates of food.

At the tail end of the party towers the giant body of Sam Winchester holding a large box labelled "prom decorations" and looking very confused.

EXT. LACHIE'S BACKYARD - DAY.

Cas, still as Agent Meat Loaf, looks out from the house's back porch towards the woods that border the yard.

LACHIE'S MOTHER stands beside him shaking slightly with a plate of food in her hands.

LACHIE'S MOTHER

Lachlan! I've brought you some food! And there's a nice gentleman here who wants to speak to you!

There's silence, and then the sound of scurrying feet.

LACHIE, emerges from the woods like a rabid Puck from _A Midsommer Night's Dream._ He has no shirt on and his hair is crowned with squashed wildflowers.

LACHIE

I need no bread for life, I survive on the substance of love alone!

CAS

Lachlan, I'm from the FBI. You're not in trouble. I just wanted to ask you a few questions.

Lachie laughs a maniacal laugh.

LACHIE

To be in love? Is that such a crime. Would you like to hear my poems?

Cas looks confused. He does not want to hear Lachie's poems.

INT. MEN OF LETTERS - BOXES ROOM - DAY.

Sam cautiously flicks open a box lid, jumping back as the lid hits the table with a THUNK.

Rowena behind him holds her breath. Sam doesn't move.

Nothing happens.

A sigh of relief. Sam and Rowena visibly relax.

Rowena's turn, she picks up another plain looking box and cautiously opens the lid.

!EXPLOSIONS! FIRE! SMOKE!

Sam and Rowena FLY into a wall of boxes, landing with a CRASH.

Orange flames reflects in Rowena's wide eyes.

ROWENA

Have ever you a dragon battled/ The path to victory leaves me sorely baffled?

SAM

Did you just speak that verse in rhyme?/For such folly in this moment we are out of time!

Sam clamps a hand over his mouth. He looks at Rowena who looks equally horrified.

ROWENA

I thinkest that box previous may have left us cursed/and of our present perils poetry is not the worst.

Rowena jumps out of the way with a shriek as a jet of flame barely misses her face.

Sam scrambles for his gun and begins shooting, adding to the chaos.

EXT. BRIDGE - DAY.

The kids and Dean sit under a bridge by the side of a river.

Matt and Rosa are smoking a joint. Chelsea is showing Dean her chatterbox.

CHELSEA

Pick a number.

DEAN

Eight?

Chelsea counts out eight with her chatterbox.

CHELSEA

Ok, another.

DEAN

Three.

Chelsea lifts the corresponding flap.

CHELSEA

(reading flirtatiously)

Who is your crush?

DEAN

(done with the bullshit)

Chelsea, what happened when you went camping?

Chelsea looks up at him.

CHELSEA

I'm not allowed to say.

DEAN

Come on-

VOICE

CHELSEA!

The four of them look up to the screaming voice of KOBE. The handsome teen football star stands on the edge of the bridge above them.

KOBE

MY HEART! MI AMOR! MY LIFE IS YOURS!

Chelsea groans.

CHELSEA

I told you Kobe, I don't love you anymore.

KOBE

IF YOU DON'T TAKE ME BACK I SWEAR I WILL DIE!

ROSA

(mildly concerned)

Guys, I think he's going to jump.

Chelsea shakes her head and ignores him even as he steps towards the edge of the bridge.

Dean jumps up.

DEAN

Wait! Kobe is it? You don't have to do this!

Kobe's heartbroken eyes meet Dean's.

KOBE

I fear I must, for what is a man without his heart?

Dean has no idea how to respond to that.

ROSA

(to Matt)

Didn't He say He'd keep him safe.

MATT

(borderline concerned)

He must have gotten out.

DEAN

Are none of you going to do any-

!SPLASH

Kobe's body hits the water of the river.

Chelsea rolls her eyes. Matt and Rosa stand up but don't do anything.

Kobe doesn't resurface.

Dean, ever the hero, dives into the water.

The three friends watch from the shore as Dean swims into the middle of the river.

There's splashing and chaos before Dean re-emerges from the river with Kobe who is dramatically playing dead.

Dean drags Kobe onto the river bank.

Kobe's eyes blink open, looking up to Dean's face.

KOBE

(swooning)

My hero.

DEAN

Yeah no, we're not doing this.

Dean unceremoniously shoves Kobe into a sitting position.

DEAN

You gonna tell me what the hell happened to you?

KOBE

Cupid's arrow pierced my heart. An arrow more deadly than any disease.

Dean moves back from Kobe.

DEAN

Cupid... great.

EXT. WOODS - DAY.

Cas treks through the woods, he follows his guide - Lachie - who looks very much in his element.

LACHIE

(to himself, the trees, the earth)

Caressing her skin is like the feel of a summer's breeze/ her kiss could birth universes/ with her I feel at ease/ she inspires in me many verses.

He stops, it's good poetry. He scribbles it down in his book.

Cas looks like he wants to die just a little.

They finally enter a grove of trees.

LACHIE

Here! The land where the great god reigns!

Cas and Lachie stop. It's an empty grove of trees.

An abandoned McDonalds bag blows through the silent clearing. There's cigarette butts and broken glass on the ground.

Suddenly, HE appears. A shining thing, the most attractive man that has possibly ever lived. This is CUPID, and he is hot as hell.

Lachie prostrates himself upon the ground.

CUPID

(sighs)

I thought I told you to go home.

LACHIE

This FBI man wanted to speak with Your Grace.

Cupid regards Castiel. He takes a step towards him.

CAS

What are you?

CUPID

(a tad bummed)

Is it not obvious?  
(scathingly)

Love. I am Love. And am I not abhorrent?

CAS

What have you done to these children?

CUPID

I have hurt them. Tormented them, tormented their parents, their grandparents. There's scarce a soul I haven't hurt. Even myself... But I am fixing it. Lachie was a failure, as were the others - Bethany, Jason, Lucy - but they were stepping stones towards success. To finally discovering a way to cure people of the disease of love.

CAS

Chelsea and the others... you removed their ability to love?

CUPID

And they're happier for it. Not even suffering after the loss of their friends. What that I could not feel loss...

CAS

You need to fix it, you have to put them right. Humans- they need to feel things.

CUPID

And how is feeling things working out for you little angel?

Cas steps back.

CUPID

Oh yes I know who you are. You may not be in the right vessel but I know you. The Angel that learnt how to love so much it gave him a human soul. And what has that brought you?

Cas's angel blade appears in his hand.

CUPID

Oh put that away, I'm a god. That won't hurt me. But you must admit, I have hurt you. That's all love has done. Hurt. You'll be grateful when I cut it out of you.

Cupid steps forward as Cas lunges. But Cupid is too strong and without his grace Cas is quickly overpowered.

Cupid's hand rests over Cas's face.

CUPID

But I see you'll be more difficult than the others. You can stay here, I'll return after the school dance. After I've perfected my technique. Then it will be you I'll cure, then the world, and then, eventually, myself.

Cupid stands up as Cas slams into a tree and passes out, vines appear to secure him to its trunk.

Cupid wipes his hands and walks out of the grove.

Lachie runs after him like a puppy.

> END ACT THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [On Tumblr!](https://lottiethroughthelookingglass.tumblr.com/tagged/soul-searching)


	7. Act Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to make it very clear that I love Sam and Rowena's relationship a lot.
> 
> [On Tumblr!](https://lottiethroughthelookingglass.tumblr.com/tagged/soul-searching)


	8. Act Four (Text only)

ACT FOUR

EXT. HIGHLAND HIGH SCHOOL - NIGHT.

The school yard is buzzing. It's full of girls in bright, glitzy ballgowns and jumpsuits, and boys mostly in variations on the same black suit.

Chelsea stands among the crowd, shining in a beautiful blue gown. Dean is looking uncomfortable but not too shabby in a suit with blue tie and pocket square to match Chelsea's dress.

CHELSEA

Thank you for coming with me.

DEAN

(a bit annoyed to have ended up here)

You could have brought Kobe.

CHELSEA

He would have tried to propose to me again. Or to you. It would have been embarrassing. Besides I don't think his mom's gonna let him out of her sight.

DEAN

But your mom let you come?

CHELSEA

No, but we're here now so who cares?

Chelsea pulls out a phone and takes a selfie of the two of them. Dean does not know what to do with his face.

INT. MEN OF LETTERS - BOXES ROOM - NIGHT.

The room is slightly on fire.

Boxes are strewn across the room, a bullet ridden reptilian leg is propped against a bookshelf and is that a human head?

Amidst the wreckage Sam and Rowena are slumped on the floor passing a bottle of what looks like very expensive whiskey between them.

SAM

(slightly slurred)

We gotta hide this before Dean gets home.

Sam passes the bottle to Rowena. Between them sits a box of various fancy, vintage liquors.

ROWENA

Oh no dearie this is mine. I reserved the right to any interesting finds and-

SAM

-You said it was just alcohol.

ROWENA

Maybe it's cursed whiskey. I'll have to find out.

Sam takes the whiskey back and chugs about half the bottle in one go.

ROWENA

You alright there Samuel?

Sam places the now empty bottle next to him. It clinks as it hits a pile of about ten others.

SAM

Cas's right, takes a lot more to get buzzed as an angel. Well sorta angel. I dunno...

Sam tries to stand up and immediately almost falls over.

ROWENA

Yes well, I think you've found the sweet spot there dear.

Sam manages to right himself and picks another box off the shelf.

SAM

Should probably keep looking for that key...

Rowena nods even as she considers opening another bottle.

Sam holds the box very far from his face as he opens it.

A PUFF of PURPLE SMOKE disappears as quickly as it appears.

ROWENA

If that's another bloody poetry box I'm going to be slightly frustrated but probably get over it in a quite reasonable timeframe.

Rowena frowns. That's not what she was going to say.

SAM

(slightly confused)

I don't think it's a poetry box, but it's not what we're looking for either...

ROWENA

Next box?

SAM

Yeah.

(picking up another box)

Do you think we're really going to be stuck like this forever?

ROWENA

Swapped into each other's "meat suits"?

SAM

Yeah

ROWENA

I think it's highly unlikely we'll find Psyche's key in here.

She looks to Sam. She meant to be more reassuring.

ROWENA

I'm going to do everything in my power to fix this despite the fact that I don't need to because you are the closest thing to family I have and this is the happiest I've been in centuries.

Rowena claps a hand over her mouth. She definitely didn't mean to be _that_ reassuring.

SAM

I really appreciate that. I think you understand me in a way very few people have ever understood me. You're like the mother I never really got to have and I think we could do a lot of good for each other.

Sam takes a step back, that was not what he was going to say.

ROWENA

Well, I think we know what that box did...

SAM

I wish it was limericks.

ROWENA

I regret Crowley's death but I care more for you than I ever did for him.

Rowena turns on her heel and takes several strides away from Sam to stop the barrage of confessions exiting her mouth.

Sam looks down at his- well Cas's hands.

SAM

I can't stay in this body. Dean can't stay in Ja- It's all too weird.

Sam looks like he's chewing his words over.

SAM

I think Dean's in love with Cas.

Rowena's eyebrows disappear under her fringe. She's biting her fist to keep her mouth shut.

Sam is nodding. He picks up another box. He can't stop the confessions either.

SAM

I'm so scared we're not going to be able to help Jack and someone's going to do something stupid and this is all going to fall apart.

Rowena can halt the confessions no longer.

ROWENA

I hate to see you in pain Samuel.

Rowena takes a moment to compose herself. This truth thing is not her style. She attempts to focus on a safe topic of conversation.

ROWENA

I think the right thing to do now is finish the liquor so neither of us will remember this?

SAM

That's the best idea I've heard all day.

The two of them share a look and a nod before going back to the liquor in silence.

EXT. WOODS - NIGHT.

Cas groggily blinks back to life. There's a flashlight in his face.

SHERIFF ROBERTS

Agent Meat Loaf? Agent are you ok?

CAS

What time is it?

SHERIFF ROBERTS

7pm. Who did this to you? We found the bodies of Bethany Murrell and Jason O'Rourke nearby, they look like they stabbed each other to death.

CAS

The dance.

SHERIFF ROBERTS

I'm sorry?

CAS

The school dance. We have to get to the school. He's going to do it there.

SHERIFF ROBERTS

Do what? Who are you talking about?

Cas is up and running. Sheriff Roberts just stares confused for a moment before getting up and running after him.

INT. HIGHLAND HIGH SCHOOL FORMAL - NIGHT.

The Highland High School gym has been transformed. Streamers and balloons are everywhere and a few hundred hot sweaty teens in bright gowns and suits are having the time of their lives.

Chelsea's entire embarrassment gland appears to have been removed as she tears up the dancefloor to the cheering of her fellow students.

Dean, embarrassment gland intact, hides in the corner. His phone is out, ringing Cas. It goes to VM.

CAS

(V.O.)

This is my voice mail. Make your voice-

Dean hangs up.

DEAN

(to himself)

Dammit Cas.

Dean goes back to his contacts and is about to punch Jack's number in when he spots a towering figure across the room.

Jack has lost the glasses, Sam's hair tied up in a man bun, and is standing over the punch bowl serving the advancing students.

DEAN

What the hell?

Dean joins the line for punch.

Jack, looking up.

JACK

Dean! Would you like some punch?

Dean pulls Jack aside to the confusion and irritation of the waiting students.

DEAN

What the hell man? Where have you been? I've been trying to get to you all day.

JACK

I joined the Parents and Friends association.

DEAN

(deadpan)

You joined the P&F?...

.FLASHBACK.

INT. HIGHLAND HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY - DAY.

Jack makes a hurried exit from the Philosophy classroom.

Down the hallway, BELINDA, over-enthusiastic mother of three, is struggling with a huge box of decorations.

The decorations fall with a CRASH.

Jack freezes. Doing some quick mental calculation of what a person with a soul would do.

BELINDA

Oh corn nuts!

He looks to the door of the classroom where Dean is, then back to Belinda.

He goes to help Belinda.

JACK

Here, let me help.

BELINDA

Oh thank you!

Together they get the decorations back into the box.

BELINDA

I'm Belinda, Martha Duff's mother.

JACK

Erm, I'm Jack, Dean Martin's Dad.

BELINDA

Lovely to meet you. (beat) Do you have a moment to help me Jack?

JACK

Sure!

.END FLASHBACK.

INT. HIGHLAND HIGH SCHOOL FORMAL - NIGHT

Dean is not impressed with this story.

DEAN

So while we have been investigating the deaths and disappearances of multiple kids you've been... making non-alcoholic punch and hanging out with milfs?

JACK

I don't know what a milf is but I also made the flowers.

Jack points to the paper flowers hanging from the ceiling.

JACK

We've also been invited to summer at Belinda's Lake House.

DEAN

Summer? What? Jack, we're not real people! Dean Martin and his dad are made up! We-

Dean is interrupted by the RINGING of his phone.

DEAN

Just stick with your punch and try to avoid doing anything else stupid.

Jack looks disappointed that his foray into morality went so badly wrong as Dean finds a corner to answer his phone.

DEAN

Cas! Where the hell have you been?

CAS

(V.O.)

I found what's been taking the teens it's-

DEAN

I know, rogue cupid.

CAS

(V.O.)

No it's not (muffled noises) a cupid.

DEAN

Yeah, cupid.

CAS

No, (inaudible) the cupid.

Dean covers his ear to try and hear Cas over the noise of the music.

DEAN

Cas, I can't hear you-

CAS

-just stay there!

The line goes dead.

Dean looks up to the punch station only to find Jack has disappeared.

DEAN

Son of a bitch!

He pushes through the crowd looking for Jack when he stops abruptly.

Across the room is the most beautiful man he has ever seen.

Cupid stands before a couple making out against the wall. Slowly, he raises his bow and shoots two arrows in quick succession into their hearts.

The couple's smooching suddenly becomes tiresome. They separate and pull out their phones, looking rather bored.

Dean breaks into a sprint, angel blade in hand.

People jump out of the way realising he has a knife.

Cupid turns to face him, he smiles as Dean-

Raises the blade and PLUNGES it into Cupid's heart.

People SCREAM. The panic spreads through the room, crowd turning into a STAMPEDE to the doors - Matt and Rosa among them.

Chelsea gets up from the worm she was doing, to look with confusion at Dean who is now tackling Cupid and trying to stab him again.

Cas and Agent Roberts appear at the door and try and shove their way through the crowd.

Chelsea stands in the middle of the flow. Watches Dean fully attack this man. Not a speck of panic on her face - just confusion.

Cupid throws Dean across the room and he slams into the wall.

CAS

Dean!

Dean picks himself up from the ground as Cas reaches him.

DEAN

(in shock)

He just shook off an angel blade.

CAS

That's because he's not _a_ cupid, he's _the_ Cupid.

DEAN

What?

CUPID

(interrupting)

The God of Love. Cupid, Eros, Amor-

DEAN

What the hell is he doing attacking kids then?

CUPID

(from across the room)

I'm not attacking them. I'm healing them.

Cupid moves to take the stage of the now empty auditorium like an evil prom king.

Chelsea still stands in the middle of the dance floor, Agent Roberts beside her trying to get her to leave.

CUPID

Love is a plague and I'm curing it. You know that Dean Winchester. I know you do because what have I ever done but hurt you?

Dean's eyes flash up to Cas. Cas doesn't notice, his gaze intent on Cupid.

DEAN

You killed Lucy. And drove Kobe mad. I don't see how that's healing people-

CUPID

They were failed attempts. Cutting out love, it hasn't been done before. I admit I made mistakes with Lucy and Kobe and Lachie. And poor Bethany and Jason, I drove to madness. But, how many more lives have I taken by actually doing my job? How many have died for love? How many wars have been fought for it? What pain have _you_ endured for love?

(beat)

But Matt and Rosa. They're perfect. Still capable of feeling but they'll never feel pain or loss or the torture of love.

CAS

Then they'll never feel human.

Cupid and Dean turn towards Cas who seems surprised by his own words but pushes on.

CAS

Pain it's... part of being human. You can't have the light without the dark and you can't have joy without pain. Those you've "cured" will never feel real despair but they'll never feel truly alive either.

Chelsea approaches the stage, shadowed by a concerned and very unsure Sheriff Roberts.

CHELSEA

Lucy was my best friend. And I don't even miss her. And now, you just tried to kill Dean and he's my friend. And I didn't feel anything.

CUPID

But isn't that better than feeling pain?

CHELSEA

I remember feeling pain. And it was awful. But I remember feeling joy too, and the feeling of being in love. I loved Kobe. And now I feel nothing... Maybe I'm not human.

WOMAN

(O.S.)

She's right.

The group turns to see a woman standing behind Cupid. She glows with an unearthly beauty despite the fact that she's wearing crocs with socks and a multicoloured boilersuit - this is PSYCHE.

PSYCHE (WOMAN)

Like take away love and a soul's just shiny goop. It's not human, it's not real.

Cupid's own heart seems to break at the sight of her, tears form in his eyes.

CUPID

Psyche...

PSYCHE

Gumdrop, you cannot do this every time we go on a break.

DEAN

I'm sorry, who the hell are you?

CUPID My wife.

DEAN

Wait, you went round screwing with kids' souls because you had a fight with your wife?

CUPID

You left me!

PSYCHE

(sighs)

I needed a break babe... It doesn't mean I don't love you. Sometimes even peeps who love each other need time apart. And I do love you Cupid. I just needed some me time.

CUPID

(feeling a little stupid)

Oh...

Psyche approaches her husband, taking his hands in hers.

CUPID

I'm sorry... I guess I have been overbearing recently.

PSYCHE

And I'm sorry I let it get this bad.

CUPID

Maybe we should see if Asclepius is still dabbling in couple's therapy?

PSYCHE

Yeah pookie bear, and we should establish some more healthy boundaries too.

CUPID

Okay dearest.

Cupid leans in and lovingly kisses Psyche. A single croc covered foot pops in the air.

Pulling apart they turn to leave-

CHELSEA

Wait! You have to fix me first.

Remembering there are other people there, Cupid pauses.

CUPID

I can't-

PSYCHE

 _We_ can. Together.

(off Cupid's look)

Fam, I'm the Goddess of the Human Soul. You're the God of Love. Together we're basically unstoppable.

They look towards Chelsea, there's a glow and then suddenly she doubles over as if punched in the stomach.

She stays down for a moment.

Her whole body begins to shake- with tears, with rage.

CHELSEA

(heartbroken)

Lucy....

CUPID Are you sure you want to keep these feelings? I could try to help some more-

Chelsea looks up, she looks murderous. Sheriff Roberts holds her gently by the arm.

CHELSEA

No... You've done enough.

Cas turns to Sheriff Roberts who is not following at all.

CAS

(to Sheriff Roberts)

Sheriff?

The Sheriff nods and takes Chelsea gently by the arm, leading her out of the room.

She pulls out of Sheriff Robert's grasp for a moment.

CHELSEA

You'll-

PSYCHE

-Chill, we'll fix your friends too.

Chelsea nods and lets herself be led out by the sheriff, taking deep breaths between sobs.

Psyche turns back to Dean and Cas.

PSYCHE

So, my hubbie hasn't been the only one causing trouble has he? You two have clearly been messing with my lock.

DEAN

Your... That was your soul box thing?

PSYCHE

I lost it like ages ago, Second Peloponnesian War or maybe it was Mardi Gras... Anyway, I should probs take it back. I love humans but they usually only end up making trouble with stuff like that.

CAS

If it's your lock then you have the key? You can put us back in our correct vessels?

Psyche gives Cas a long look then a smile.

PSYCHE

Oh babe.

!CRACK.

Psyche is gone.

> _END ACT FOUR_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to make it very clear that I love Sam and Rowena's relationship a lot.
> 
> [On Tumblr!](https://lottiethroughthelookingglass.tumblr.com/tagged/soul-searching)


	9. Act Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight TW for suicidal mentions but nothing serious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soap drinking scenario is based on a true story of a kid in my year 5 class. His girlfriend broke up with him and he disappeared to the bathroom to drink soap till he died. The rest of the year stood outside the bathroom while he did it and thought it was hilarious. He was fine in the end. I don't he managed to drink much. Anyway kids are messed up....
> 
> On another note thank you so much to anyone who made it this far! I can't believe it's actually done but my friend and I have had a ball writing this and thanks for all the comments and kudos it's meant the world!
> 
> And of course congrats to Dean and Cas on the wedding! So happy they finally sorted their shit out...
> 
> [On Tumblr!](https://lottiethroughthelookingglass.tumblr.com/tagged/soul-searching)


	10. Act Five (Text Only)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight TW for suicidal mentions but nothing serious

ACT FIVE

EXT. HIGHLAND HIGH SCHOOL - GROUDS - NIGHT.

The air is buzzing. Police have arrived and cordoned off the entrance to the gym. Sheriff Roberts tries to create some sort of order among the panicked teens as their even more panicked parents arrive.

Chelsea, still within the police barrier, sits in the dark by the building.

Dean approaches Chelsea.

DEAN

You holding up ok?

CHELSEA

I... My mom's coming to pick me up. And I called Kobe, I think he's normal again too. (beat) Do you think it's really better this way?

DEAN

It probably won't be as fun of a ride but... maybe it'll mean something more? I don't know.

CHELSEA

I can't believe Lucy's gone.

Dean reaches out a hand in awkward comfort, rests it on her shoulder.

CHELSEA

Why do I have the feeling you're not sticking around?

DEAN

It's all those emotions, they give you good intuition.

Chelsea looks up at him.

CHELSEA

So you're just some kind of teenage god hunter? (beat) Are you Percy Jackson?

DEAN

Something like that. Look, you'll be alright. It's gonna suck and it's gonna hurt but eventually things do... get better.

CHELSEA

Sure... I just- I can't believe it's not real... Love, crushes, it's all just Cupid playing with us.

DEAN

No. It's not. I don't know how it works but... Love's too nuts to be planned by one god- or by anything.

CHELSEA

Talking from experience?

DEAN

(shrugs)

Take care of yourself Chelsea.

Chelsea stands up and envelopes Dean in a hug. He gives her an awkward pat on the back.

CHELSEA

You too Dean.

Dean makes his way over to Cas who is standing by the police cars.

CAS

How's Chelsea?

DEAN

She'll be alright. How about the Sheriff? It's probably been a bit of a strange day for him.

CAS

He's concerned about what he's going to write on the police report since "love god with marital issues" probably isn't a viable option.

He did say the whole thing made a lot more sense knowing Agent Meat Loaf was a fake name.

DEAN

I think _I_ sold it. Wasn't until he met you that he got suspicious.

Cas shakes his head and falls silent.

DEAN

We'll find a way to get back to our bodies.

CAS

You seem sure of that.

DEAN

You're not staying in me it's... weird. Besides we'll get back and Sammy'll have some solution.

CAS

Yes, it's weird for you to be in Jack too. I don't like it.

DEAN

Yeah no, me neither. I've already been a teen, no interest in doing that again.

CAS

Where is Jack? I haven't seen him since...

Over Dean's shoulder Cas spots Jack, standing next to a lanky TEEN BOY who is somehow towering over Jack even in Sam's body.

The boy nods solemnly and gives Jack a meaningful fistbump before disappearing into the night.

Cas and Dean give Jack disapproving parental glares as he approaches them.

JACK

Cas! You're back.

DEAN

Where the hell did you go?

JACK

Um, well Julio's girlfriend just broke up with him and he was very upset. His friends said he had gone to the bathroom to drink soap until it killed him and I thought about it and I knew the right thing to do was help him. So I went to the bathroom and we talked about his relationship and I explained that he's very young and being single isn't bad because I'm single and you guys and Sam are all single but you're still happy. Besides, that's not all that family is and I said he should focus on his studies and become a pilot if that's what he wants to do and so he's going to go home now and focus on his family and his studies.

A proud little smile graces Jack's face. Cas and Dean stare at him dumbly.

JACK

(oblivious)

Did we work out what was going on with the witch?

DEAN

Did you not- There was a whole-

(gathering himself)

It's done, we're going home.

JACK

Ok!

Jack stops.

JACK

I told Julio I'd check in with him tomorrow.

DEAN

Jack. We're not real people. Julio will be fine.

JACK

Oh.

Dean runs a hand over his face in frustration and walks off. This has been too much of a day.

INT. MEN OF LETTERS - NIGHT.

The door opens and Cas, Dean and Jack enter with their bags.

DEAN

Sammy?

Dean sniffs the air.

DEAN

Do you smell smoke?

JACK

Maybe Sam was trying to make Nachos again?

There's a CRASH from offscreen. Sam enters looking rather unsteady on his feet. The tips of his hair are singed and there's ash on his face.

SAM

(slurred)

Oh, you're back. Did you...

Sam mimes what might be shanking a demon and also a bomb exploding.

DEAN

Kids are fine. What the hell happened to you?

Rowena enters, looking slightly more sober than Sam. She's carrying a large cardboard box, strange objects are poking from the top - a claw, a book, a doll's head, a bong.

ROWENA

Did you save the children?

DEAN

What the hell did you do to Sam?

ROWENA

Nothing! Why you presume-

SAM

Oh! I forgot. We're stuck like this forever. I thought we had-

CAS

Psyche's key.

SAM

-That's the one. But we searched the whole box room and there's nothing so I'm Cas now.

DEAN

Right, well _we_ found Psyche but the bitch-

PSYCHE

Whaddup hoes?

They turn to find Psyche sitting in one of the chairs of the war room table. The boiler suit is gone, she's now in a 1950s floral dressing gown (and only that) but the crocs and socks are still on.

PSYCHE

I was coming back. Just had to, ya know, fix some stuff.

Psyche WINKS at Jack.

Sam's brain is struggling to catch up.

SAM

Who are you?

PSYCHE

Psyche.

SAM

(amazed)

Woah. We have your-

PSYCHE

Yeah, I know my guy.

She grabs the original offending box off the table.

PSYCHE

Now where's my key...

Psyche gets up, she looks around, she sniffs at the air and then sets off at a marching pace.

The gang watch in confusion before hurrying off after her.

INT. KITCHEN - MEN OF LETTERS - NIGHT

Psyche follows her nose into the kitchen.

She makes a beeline to the pantry, throws open the doors and pulls a box off the top shelf.

It's a simple, wooden box, exactly like the lock. She opens it, pulls out the green tea bags stored in there and throws them on the ground.

SAM

That's my... (struggling to remember the word) leaf juice?

DEAN

(to Rowena)

What did you-

ROWENA

I did nothing! Samuel on the other hand did a wee bit of drinking.

CLICK. Psyche slots the two boxes together with a PUFF of purple smoke.

PSYCHE

Alrighty. Now back to where you're meant to be.

!SNAP

There's a moment of silence.

ROWENA

(voice unusually deep)

Son of a bitch!

Everyone's heads flip towards Rowena.

SAM'S BODY

Dean?

DEAN'S BODY

Wait, what?

Rowena lets out a laugh.

ROWENA

I'm just messing with you boys. None of you could handle being all this.

SAM

Wait, so we're all back to-

Cas stumbles slightly.

CAS

(to Sam)

How much alcohol did you consume?

ROWENA

(to Cas)

Oh you are going to have an incredible hangover tomorrow.

PSYCHE

Awesome, so you chicks are set? Everything groovy?

DEAN

I guess, yeah. Thanks.

PSYCHE

All g.

JACK

(stepping forward)

Wait! If you're the goddess of souls can't you- can you fix me?

Psyche approaches Jack, brow furrowed.

PSYCHE

(sadly)

Sorry sweetie, I govern souls but what you're missing, I can't fill that void.

She touches his cheek in what looks like a rare moment of sanity and compassion for her. Then suddenly-

PSYCHE

Well! This has been just fab but I got a hubby to get back to if ya know what I mean.

Psyche WINKS at Cas who looks like he might be sick and then POOF she's gone.

SAM

So that was-

DEAN

Fricking fantastic.

Cas takes a seat on the ground.

ROWENA

(picking up her box)

Well, this has been quite the adventure but I think I will take my leave.

DEAN

Hold on, where do you think you're going with... whatever that is?

ROWENA

Samuel and I had a deal, Dean.

Dean looks to Sam.

SAM

(suddenly sober and exhausted)

It's fine, I don't think she's got anything too dangerous.

ROWENA

Thank you Samuel. It's been lovely. Goodbye boys.

Rowena exits.

Cas groans.

DEAN

What the hell did you do to him?

SAM

There was... a lot of liquor.

CAS

Did you drink poison as well?

SAM

Potentially... Don't remember. Sorry Cas.

JACK

(suddenly)

I can't be fixed.

SAM

Jack don't-

JACK

If the goddess of souls can't fix me then who can?

DEAN

Hey hey hey, we'll find something. We always do. Besides, you may not have a whole soul but at least you keep doing the right thing.

JACK

But you said I kept doing the wrong things on the case!

DEAN

Yeah well you did but... you did them for the right reasons. I'm sure that kid Julio's grateful to you.

Jack's still kinda bummed.

DEAN

Look, it's been a weird day. Cas looks like he's about to pass out, Sam probably needs some alone time with his hair and I need a drink. There's always another way to fix these things but I don't think we're going to find the answer tonight.

Sam seems to suddenly realise his hair is in a man bun. Cas is almost lying on the floor tiles.

Jack nods, Dean's right. Besides, there are clearly other things to worry about tonight.

INT. MEN OF LETTERS - CAS'S ROOM - NIGHT

Cas lies on the bed, still in Sam's clothes watching some TV show with the single minded focus only truly sloshed people can manage.

There's a KNOCK on the door.

Dean doesn't wait for Cas's response before entering.

DEAN

(seeing Cas)

Jesus Christ man, and Sam swears he didn't drink that much.

Dean places some water and aspirin on the bedside table.

DEAN

I know you'll probably mojo yourself better but-

CAS

(blurry)

I don't think my mojo- souls, grace... you know.

DEAN

(confused)

Sure.

CAS

Thank you.

Dean shakes his head, leaning over to look at the laptop.

DEAN

What are you watching?

CAS

A television show about teens trying to trick their teacher into falling in love so she won't leave their school. It was on my Watch Next.

DEAN

Is that?

CAS

Turkish.

DEAN

Ok.

In the background the show continues in Turkish.

Tentatively Dean takes a seat on the bed watching Cas with a strange look.

CAS

(introspective)

It must have been so difficult to be a teen. Experiencing all of these emotions so strongly for the first time and the world still rushing around you, demanding you act like an adult, like you know what you're doing and you're just so confused.

DEAN

I mean it was, but like you said, that's just part of being human.

CAS

It's hard. Sometimes I wish I didn't... feel again. It just makes everything so much more complicated and it hurts that there are so many things I want.

Cas is staring sadly at his Netflix show. Dean is staring at Cas, what the hell does he say to this?

DEAN

Man-

CAS

-And it's not your fault. I know you don't feel like that. Even if sometimes I wish you did or that I didn't.

(sighs)

Cupid was right. Love brings so much pain.

Cas is looking up at Dean with big, sad eyes. Dean looks mostly panicked and confused.

DEAN

What are you- Are you saying you...

Cas tilts his head, a single sober thought making it's way through his brain.

He sits himself up on the bed.

CAS

Dean...

Slowly he leans in towards Dean who doesn't move away. For a moment it looks like they might both be leaning in for a kiss as-

Cas vomits a little. All over Dean's shoes.

Before anything else can happen, Cas places two fingers on Dean's forehead.

Dean freezes and Cas drops his hand.

Dean frowns, sees the vomit and jumps up.

DEAN

(a little lost)

Did you just puke on me?! On my shoes?!

CAS

(for so much more than the vomit)

I'm so sorry Dean. (beat) I'm going to try and rest now.

DEAN

Alright, yeah, ok. I'm gonna get Sammy to clean up this sick. It's his fault after all.

(still a bit confused)

Guess I'd better go then... Been a hell of a day.

CAS

Yes, it has.

Dean looks around awkwardly before exiting.

Cas slumps back down on his bed. On the laptop two teens are kissing. Cas slams the lid closed.

He sighs, picks up the glass of water beside his bed. A sad, fond smile on his face.

Cas sits alone in his bed as we-

> FADE TO BLACK.

> END OF EPISODE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soap drinking scenario is based on a true story of a kid in my year 5 class. His girlfriend broke up with him and he disappeared to the bathroom to drink soap till he died. The rest of the year stood outside the bathroom while he did it and thought it was hilarious. He was fine in the end. I don't he managed to drink much. Anyway kids are messed up....
> 
> On another note thank you so much to anyone who made it this far! I can't believe it's actually done but my friend and I have had a ball writing this and thanks for all the comments and kudos it's meant the world!
> 
> And of course congrats to Dean and Cas on the wedding! So happy they finally sorted their shit out...
> 
> [On Tumblr!](https://lottiethroughthelookingglass.tumblr.com/tagged/soul-searching)


End file.
